Split Enz
|past_members = * Tim Finn * Phil Judd * Mike Chunn * Miles Golding * Mike Howard * Div Vercoe * Wally Wilkinson * Robert Gillies * Geoff Chunn * Eddie Rayner * Emlyn Crowther * Noel Crombie * Malcolm Green * Neil Finn * Nigel Griggs * Paul Hester * Michael Barker }} festival, New Zealand, January 1979]] Split Enz was a new wave band from New Zealand that was popular during the late 1970s and early 1980s. It was founded in 1973 by Tim Finn and Phil Judd, and had a variety of other members during its existence. Split Enz had eight songs listed in the APRA Top 100 New Zealand Songs of All Time, more than any other band. Split Enz had ten albums (including seven studio albums) reach the top ten of the Official New Zealand Music Chart. From 1980 to 1982, the band had four number-one albums in New Zealand and three in Australia. It also two albums break the top ten of the Canadian Albums Chart, two break the top fifty of the Billboard 200, and one break the top fifty of the UK Albums Chart. The only number-one single for Split Enz was "I Got You" (1980), which topped the charts in both New Zealand and Australia. Other top-ten singles include "History Never Repeats", "One Step Ahead", "Dirty Creature", and "Six Months in a Leaky Boat". Career In 1972, Tim Finn and Phil Judd founded a largely acoustic band called Split Ends in Auckland, New Zealand. Finn sang and played piano, while Judd sang and played guitar. Both wrote songs. They were accompanied by Mike Chunn on bass, Miles Golding on violin, and Mike Howard on flute. They were an odd mix for a pop band, Golding having been educated in classical music and Finn influenced by the Beatles, the Move, and the Kinks. In 1973, they issued their first single, "For You"/"Split Ends", and toured. Golding and Howard left soon after, and Chunn wanted the band to become electric, so new members were added: guitarist Wally Wilkinson, saxophonist Robert Gillies, and drummer Geoff Chunn. After Eddie Rayner joined the band in 1974, the name was altered to Split Enz. He was followed by Noel Crombie and Paul Crowther, while Geoff Chunn and Rob Gillies departed. In concert Split Enz was theatrical, wearing colorful costumes and unusual hairstyles. Their form of art rock first appeared on vinyl with the release of Mental Notes (Mushroom, 1975). Rob Gillies returned to the band and Wally Wilkinson left. Phil Manzanera of Roxy Music volunteered to assist the band on its second album. The members moved to England to record Second Thoughts (Mushroom, 1976), which was essentially a revision of their first album. To promote the album they toured as support to English folk-rockers Jack the Lad. More personnel changes followed. Malcolm Green took over for Crowther on drums. Mike Chunn and Phil Judd were replaced by Nigel Griggs and Tim Finn's younger brother, Neil. Split Enz's biggest hit internationally was the 1980 single "I Got You" from the True Colours album. Tim Finn left the band in 1983 to pursue a solo career, and Neil became the lead vocalist. Split Enz broke up in 1984. After Split Enz Neil Finn and drummer Paul Hester founded Crowded House. Tim Finn briefly joined Crowded House later on and also recorded two albums together as the Finn Brothers. Phil Judd released a solo album and formed the Swingers with Buster Stiggs and Bones Hillman. He also formed Schnell Fenster with Noel Crombie and Nigel Griggs. They were joined by Eddie Rayner, but Rayner left to form The Makers. His group Enzso performed Split Enz songs in an orchestral setting with the New Zealand Symphony Orchestra. Rayner also pursued a solo career. Geoff Chunn and Mike Chunn returned to New Zealand and formed Citizen Band. Reunions In 1986, two years after Split Enz broke up, it reunited for a Greenpeace benefit concert. Three years later, Crowded House toured with Schnell Fenster, assembling an assortment of Split Enz alumni. The band reunited in 1992 for its twentieth anniversary tour and appeared on TV in 2002 to celebrate its thirtieth anniversary. In 2007, Split Enz toured with a membership consisting of Tim Finn, Neil Finn, Nigel Griggs, Eddie Rayner, Noel Crombie, and Malcolm Green. Discography * Mental Notes (1975) * Second Thoughts (1976) * Dizrythmia (1977) * Frenzy (1979) * True Colours (1980) * Waiata/Corroboree (1981) * Time and Tide (1982) * Conflicting Emotions (1983) * See Ya 'Round (1984) Band member timeline ImageSize = width:890 height:auto barincrement:25 PlotArea = left:85 bottom:80 top:0 right:80 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/1972 till:31/12/1984 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:voc value:red legend:Vocals id:ww value:gray(0.5) legend:Wind_Instruments id:viol value:drabgreen legend:Violin id:g value:green legend:Guitar id:key value:purple legend:Keyboards id:b value:blue legend:Bass id:dr value:orange legend:Drums id:perc value:claret legend:Percussion id:lines value:black legend:Studio albums Legend = columns:3 position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:1973 BarData = bar:Tim text:"Tim Finn" bar:MikeH text:"Mike Howard" bar:Robert text:"Robert Gillies" bar:Miles text:"Miles Golding" bar:Phil text:"Phil Judd" bar:Wally text:"Wally Wilkinson" bar:Neil text:"Neil Finn" bar:Eddie text:"Eddie Rayner" bar:Mike text:"Mike Chunn" bar:Nigel text:"Nigel Griggs" bar:Div text:"Div Vercoe" bar:Geoff text:"Geoff Chunn" bar:Emlyn text:"Emlyn Crowther" bar:Malcolm text:"Malcolm Green" bar:Paul text:"Paul Hester" bar:Noel text:"Noel Crombie" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Tim from:01/10/1972 till:30/09/1983 color:voc bar:Tim from:01/10/1972 till:30/09/1983 color:key width:3 bar:Tim from:01/09/1984 till:end color:voc bar:Tim from:01/09/1984 till:end color:key width:3 bar:Phil from:01/10/1972 till:30/03/1977 color:g bar:Phil from:01/10/1972 till:30/03/1977 color:voc width:3 bar:Phil from:01/02/1978 till:01/03/1978 color:g bar:Phil from:01/02/1978 till:01/03/1978 color:voc width:3 bar:Neil from:07/04/1977 till:end color:g bar:Neil from:07/04/1977 till:end color:voc width:3 bar:Mike from:01/10/1972 till:30/03/1977 color:b bar:Nigel from:03/04/1977 till:end color:b bar:Miles from:01/10/1972 till:01/03/1973 color:viol bar:MikeH from:01/10/1972 till:30/03/1973 color:ww bar:Wally from:01/04/1973 till:01/11/1975 color:g bar:Eddie from:01/04/1974 till:end color:key bar:Robert from:01/04/1973 till:01/06/1974 color:ww bar:Robert from:01/11/1975 till:01/02/1978 color:ww bar:Div from:01/01/1973 till:30/03/1973 color:dr bar:Div from:01/01/1973 till:30/03/1973 color:perc width:3 bar:Geoff from:01/04/1973 till:30/06/1974 color:dr bar:Geoff from:01/04/1973 till:30/06/1974 color:perc width:3 bar:Emlyn from:01/07/1974 till:01/11/1976 color:dr bar:Emlyn from:01/07/1974 till:01/09/1974 color:perc width:3 bar:Malcolm from:01/12/1976 till:30/11/1981 color:dr bar:Paul from:01/12/1983 till:end color:dr bar:Noel from:01/09/1974 till:end color:perc bar:Noel from:01/12/1981 till:30/11/1983 color:dr bar:Noel from:01/12/1981 till:30/11/1983 color:perc width:3 LineData = at:01/07/1975 color:black layer:back at:01/07/1976 color:black layer:back at:01/08/1977 color:black layer:back at:01/02/1979 color:black layer:back at:01/02/1980 color:black layer:back at:08/05/1981 color:black layer:back at:01/05/1982 color:black layer:back at:01/05/1983 color:black layer:back at:01/05/1984 color:black layer:back References Bibliography * Chunn, Mike. Stranger Than Fiction: The Life and Times of Split Enz. GP Publications, 1992. ISBN 1-86956-050-7 * Chunn, Mike. Stranger Than Fiction: The Life and Times of Split Enz (revised ebook edition). Hurricane Press, 2013. ISBN 978-0-9922556-3-3 * Dix, John. Stranded in Paradise: New Zealand Rock and Roll, 1955 to the Modern Era. Penguin Books, 2005. ISBN 0-14-301953-8 * Green, Peter. Letters to My Frenz. Rocket Pocket Books, 2006. ISBN 0-9579712-3-0 * Green, Peter, and Goulding, Mark, Wings Off Flies. Rocket Pocket Books, 2002. ISBN 0-9579712-2-2 External links * Official site * AudioCulture Category:Split Enz Category:APRA Award winners Category:Musical groups established in 1971 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1984 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2008 Category:New Zealand rock music groups Category:New Zealand pop music groups Category:New Zealand progressive rock groups Category:New Zealand new wave musical groups Category:ARIA Award winners Category:ARIA Hall of Fame inductees Category:A&M Records artists Category:Articles which contain graphical timelines Category:New Zealand expatriates in Australia Category:New Zealand expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:Musical quintets Category:Musical sextets Category:Musical septets Category:1970s in New Zealand music Category:1980s in New Zealand music Category:Sibling musical groups Category:Pub rock musical groups